


Rules are rules

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Beads, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dom Shiro (Voltron), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: dom/sub, but not the typical type!
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 30





	Rules are rules

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rules are rules](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/684928) by mole. 



> Another shitty translation of my old work...withou beta. So mind the misused words & phrases and weird grammar.

Shiro didn’t talk to him for a whole day.

When they were running with the morning briefing routine on the bridge, the captain’s smile was warm and bright, he greeted all the members that walked in like hurricane and smelled like cheap coffee, then pushed his way through the crowd to Sam to ask whether the malfunction of the second landing field has been taken care of by now. Keith was standing right next to him, two Keenserian were pressed nervously on his shin, but Shiro didn’t even spare him a glance. Later that day, Keith was heading back to Atlas with the MFE crew, they bumped into the Captain in the lift. Shiro hold the sensor door for them, listened to Rizavi’s shitty joke with remarkable patience, and actually LAUGHED. His thick body pressed against Keith’s shoulder for milliseconds, then pulled back to make way for him. That glowing prosthesis of his waved to all of them before the door shut.

“He’s adorable,” Rizavi said to Griffin, playfully, “how far do you think his arm can reach?”

The correct answer would be 26 meters. Shiro once tried to contest for a Frisbee with Kosmo on the meadow of Regent’s Park, the wolf wined with a special little visual effect.

Keith returns to his dorm, without surprise, Shiro is sitting on the foot of his bed.

“ ‘Evening.” He speaks in an easy tone, his shirt is buttoned and still has his boots on, the captain uniform that would certainly be extremely uncomfortable in any private space wrapped around his body nice and tight, every fiber straight and flat like a tin soldier. “I thought you would come over later, Shiro.” Keith said, still holding a handful of his backpack, engineering manual and PADD. However, Shiro just stares at him, the look on his face clearly says: _We’ve talked about this._

That’s the reason why Keith has to stand straight up again, arms fold to his sides, chin lifted. “ **Sir**.” This word strangles his throat, turnng his skin into a hot spring flowing with sulfur, his sweats gone cold when meeting Shiro’ s calm eyes. The next order greets him with open arms, Keith walks into his strong embrace, kneel one leg down to the cold hard ground. Such obedience, such discipline, such worship.

Keith opens his mouth to let Shiro slips his finger in, the tip of his thumb digs into the inside of Keith’ s cheek, saliva dripping wet on the skin. The wide palms of Shiro caress the long lines of his face, gentle like he was liberating a sculpture from plaster with graver, or with his bare hands, shining with delicate bareness under the blazing light. Shiro lowers his head, nose nuzzles into Keith’ s hair, teeth find his earlobe and taste deliberately. The side of Keith’ s ear suddenly becomes a vessal for wet breath, kisses and whimpers, the other man laughed, low and hoarse, in a place that Keith cannot see, and his body shattered and fall into Shiro’ s arm, who makes him a promise with sweet tenderness: _yes, yes I will collect you back together again._

“Now stand straight.” Shiro orders, his index finger hooks on Keith’ s buckle, both sides of Keith’ s bottom are hold tight by big hands, length of his shirt pulled out of his pants by teeth, Shiro licks through the thin hair on his abdomen, going all the way up, and kissed aside his bellybutton like he was comforting a lost puppy. Keith gets harder and harder in his pants that he can barely tolerate the tease, he has no choice but to hold his stance and make no sound. “Good soldier should obey his orders, is that right?” Shiro seems to completely ignored his dilemma, tilts his head and asks with a coy smile. Keith just lifts his chin up a bit, huffs out a shaky “yeah”.

This only straightened the other’s face. “Just answer Yes or No, soldier.”

“Yes, sir.”

He spits out, temple sweating, but Shiro seems satisfied enough.

“Be a good boy and you can get rewards, you wouldn’t forget the rules right?” he said while unzipping Keith’s uniform pants, clearly does not expect to get any answers. The hardening bulge of the Blade is held safely in his palm right now, Keith’s shape is pretty good, long and firm, Shiro hooks his thumb and index finger around the length and posture a lewd gesture like milking cream, gooey slick bobs out from the thick mushroom head, an undeniable alien feature. To Keith, sex will always be a mixture of sticky fingers, sweet frustration and puddle of awkward, messy secretion lying under his mate’s ass. Fortunately, Shiro was only _mildly_ surprised in the beginning.

“You’ve come, um, quite a lot.” He said, narrowed his eye to examine the emulsus semen all over his palm, then licked some off of his fingertip. “Tastes like marshmallow.” He scraped those on his lips playfully, which is hot as damn but it also made Keith quite embarrassed in a good way: “Well, thanks?”

Shiro rewarded him in many ways, he’s always generous. As long as Keith said the right word and did the right move, he let him use his body, whatever part he likes. That’s the reason why Keith indulges himself in this game so deep and so long. Now, Shiro pumps his cock, unhurried and well-experienced, he would just stop whenever Keith indicates any signs of cumming, he **_owns_** him, dominates him like a cat playing with the canary in his paws.

The end of this play only pointed at the direction of one smooth motion of sucking, swallowing hard, and a wet, slippery hole.

Shiro licks him and he almost come. “Damn Shiro I…”

The action stops, painfully to Keith’s experience. Shiro is waiting for him to correct his wrongs. “ **Sir**.” Keith sobs out like water is flowing under his eyes and throat. The other man nods.

“You cannot come without my permission,” Shiro tells him, “you still with me?”

“Yes, sir.”

Shiro doesn’t use his mouth anymore, probably knowing that there’s no way Keith can take it again. His fingers run along the thick shaft, caressing the indigo veins and swollen cockhead, measuring the weight and the look of it sticking out of his loose hold, they match perfectly. Keith was ordered to stand straight, so he can’t look down on his commander’s face, he has no choice but to stare at Shiro’ s zinc white hair, shining softly in the dim light. Even his eyelashes had turned white, which only sets off the inky dark of his eyes.

“Do you want to cum for once, soldier?” Shiro asks. Keith says Yes. _Yes, sir, I want to paint your lips and nose with white and make those lashes dripping wet with my cum, I want you to shut your eyelids tight, your nose always wrinkles a little when you do that and it’s just adorable._

It’s always easier said than done. Keith gets chills in his head after a deliberately hard stroke. “You know you’re huge,” Shiro continues with the torturing rhythm, “I bet I can make you come in fifty seconds, soldier…but two more suck and you can get hard again, can’t you? Cause you wouldn’t want to let me down.”

“But I can’t come without your permission, sir.”

“Good boy.” He smiles, “Sorry I forgot about that. You have my permission now.”

He lowers his head and swallows Keith whole with one smooth motion, sucking hard and eager. That’s the worst torture so far, though he is only sucked and licked and stroked on the cockhead, Keith’s legs shake so intense he can barely stand, he wants to grab Shiro’ s shoulder for leverage, but if he dares to do that Shiro wouldn’t give him anything anymore.

After swallowing all Keith’s come down his throat, Shiro straightened up and raise to his feet: “Unbuckle my belt for me, okay?” He himself deals with the uniform coat when Keith is ripping and clawing clumsily at his belt and steps out of his pant. He drops the belt casually on the bed, Keith doesn’t know whether he will use it later or not, he can’t help but tremble.

His blood is burning hot, his cock, wet and soft from cum, saliva and sex. Shiro leans back to lay down on the bed, naked, and guides Keith to kneel between his spread legs, keeping a lingering distance of a few inches, which makes Keith’s heart twitch with excitement. Shiro lays on his side and lifts up one of his strong thigh, exposing the slick crack.

There’s a translucent resin ring lying between his ass cheeks, the attached anal bead stuffs his hole full, Keith doesn’t doubt that there must be more of them stuffing and filling Shiro from the inside. Shiro reaches out to fondle with the ring on his entrance.

“I’ve been wearing this for you for… half the afternoon, soldier,” he says like he doesn’t even care, like stuffing ass full of sex toys and walking around on the bridge in front of everyone is just a regular Tuesday. Keith gets hard so fast that it almost hurts, his cock’s weeping, dripping pre-cum on their sheet, he swallows in desperate for his commander’ s wanton look. Shiro observes his expression carefully while playing with the beads with two fingers, pulling one bead out of the entrance, leaving traces of slick on his inner thigh, then stuffs it back in again. He tilts his head, eyes mid-shut and moans through this shameless self-entertainment.

“I almost come at the lift,” he seems to be recalling the whole scene in his head again, the skin of his neck turned to a beautiful crimson, “god…you can’t just look at me like _that_.”

“But I didn’t do nothing, sir.”

Shiro pinches his nipple, making him hisses with pain. His cock only gets harder because of the punishment, which is pretty pathetic and extremely hot at the same time. “Behave.” The other man scolds him gently, “You can do nothing but watch, soldier, I didn’t say you get to touch me now.”

“Yes, sir.”

Shiro asks him to pull the toy out without touching him. Keith bites at his bottom lip, pulls with specific care, the former two comes out without resistance, but the following beads only seem to get bigger and bigger, Keith guesses they must have grazed Shiro’s prostate and make the captain screamed like a wanting whore.

By the fourth one, Shiro’s abdomen tightens and his half-hard cock kept dipping into his bellybutton, leaving a mini circle of fluids on his belly. The sixth one makes his hole twitch, suck the beads back a little like it doesn’t want it to go.

Keith has to slow down, doesn’t want to hurt him, the braddle chain hangs slacked down and rubbing Shiro’s reddening cheeks, slick soaked the bedsheet and formed a dark wet circle under their limbs. Keith eased the last two beads out, Shiro is breathing hoarse and low like he had already orgasmed once.

“You were so, so good Keith,” his voice, ripped out of the sugar coats of authority and control, “come and get what you wanted, you can take me now.”

They don’t need the lubrication anymore, Keith’s dick is still wet and Shiro is still soft thanks to the beads. “Can I lick your nipples, sir?” Keith asks while breaching in, his arm propped up at both sides of Shiro’s head. The other hums carelessly as agreement. His chest red and swollen, nipples hard and curled like an olive pit, Keith stick out his tongue to taste the small flesh, gentle like licking salt from a cup of hot cocoa, the tip of his tonguewas burnt by the heat but also caught by the salty sweet flavor. He took another bite and let Shiro’s yearning whines flows into his pulsing veins, draining his throat dry.

He changes the angles to pump his hole harder, Shiro’ s whole body rocks with the brutal fuck, at first his commander still got strength to spill out sweet praises and encouragement to his ear, like throwing candies to hungry child, not soon after all he can do is raising his chin up, and moan, the bubbling words coming out of his mouth no longer means anything while he is being fucked senseless. When Keith deliberately slows down his movement, Shiro reaches out to grab his shoulder, instinctively lifts up his ass and clench Keith’s cock tight.

Over sensitiveness is a strict bitch. Keith whispers into his ear: “You have to give me an order, sir, or I don’t know what to do with you.”

Shiro’ s lip, wet and warm, grazing the pulse point on his neck, blurry words boiling behind the humming sound on his skin, they sounds like “no”, or “ _more_ ”.

“I can’t hear you, **sir**.”

“Fuck me,” he speaks up a little, so harsh and so eager that every syllables collide into each other, “more… _harder_ , deeper…fuck me till I **_come_**.”

Every time he buried himself in, Keith felt like he was going to come. He can taste it on his bleeding lip, knowing too well what it feels like to orgasm inside Shiro’ s warm hole, that’s the exact thing that pushes him step by step to the edge, so he slows down, calms down a little and Shiro wriggles on his legs in frustration. “What’s the problem sir, cat got your tongue?” His heart beats furiously on his ribs and it _hurts_ , “you have to give me some order, hurry up sir, spit it out.”

“Let’s…change a position.” Shiro seems to be out of breath, Keith almost starts to pity him. Almost.

He flipped Shiro around to fuck him from behind, when Keith cups Shiro’s cheek and digs his nails into the meat, the other show no sign of resistance at all.

If Shiro wanted, he can just push Keith back on the bed and ride his cock till he’s full and satisfied, but he’d rather had this, he’d rather sobs and whines to let Keith screws him harder when the other man is grazing his walls slow and cruel, his ears are blood-red from Keith’s view and he shakes like a leaf. Shiro is supposed to own this scene and own Keith completely, but right now even his orders sound like desperate pleads.

When he actually whines the word “ _please_ ” out loud, Keith can’t help but bite into his shoulder. Shiro’ s hand searches helplessly for his own cock, rubbing on the wet sheet and swallows him whole over and over again. Keith grabs the belt on the foot of the bed all of a sudden, he catches Shiro’s arm, forced them to his back and ties his wrists up roughly.

Shiro bursts out a bunch of vague protests and murmurs, fingers clench into a fist then loose up again, struggle to get rid of the belt in vain. “You asked me to fuck you till you come, which means you cannot touch yourself until then,” Keith tells him, “you have to understand this is the rule, sir.”

“K,Keith fuck I’m gonna…” Keith’s pretty sure his eyes must have fly to the back of his head by now, he locks the other’s arm and breaches his trembling channel ruthlessly, he is currently thinking about licking all the come he shoots inside of Shiro out once they’re done, there’s a rough plan of what he is going to do next.

But Shiro have to give him orders first.

He touches the other’s bare back, making Shiro twitch with conditioned reflex, his hole clenches around him in participation. Keith pulls out and watches his commander goes limb, ass in the air and white strips of semen flowing through his pink entrance. Shiro’s wrists are marked by the belt with red ribbons. Keith knows that he cannot speak much of a word in the afterglow, so he simply stretches his own sore limbs and wait. The forgotten beads have rolled to the other side of the bed, Keith is a bit upset for not getting his well-deserved praise, for him being such an obedient pet and followed all the orders but Shiro still does not reward him for it.

He picks one end of the chain up and stuffs a bead into Shiro’s ass. The little thing slips out at once as expected, Shiro is too wet and loose right now and looks back from his shoulder due to the intrusion. Keith unties the belt on his wrists, in turn, he wraps the leather around the other mid-thigh, tightened the buckle until red blossom under delicate skin. “Keith?” Shiro calls out in a small voice, snuffling and unsure. Keith grabs the beads back into his hand.

“You were right before,” he said, with a calm voice and hidden arousal that stormed through his body, “I can get hard again, I can get hard real _fast_.”

He slips his stiffen cock through Shiro’s ass cheeks, pulsing. “And I don’t want to let you down, this is your saying sir. You said this, _rules are rules_.”

END


End file.
